thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 11 Moments You Never Noticed in Ghostbusters
(The shortened opening is shown. Note: this is the last time we see an "Editorial" caption below the title) Nostalgia Critic: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. With the passing of (picture of) Harold Ramis recently, a lot of people have been wondering if I was gonna do anything related to, arguably his most popular film, Ghostbusters. (Clips of the movie play) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) It seems silly not to, seeing how I've seen this movie more times than I've seen the sun. But what do you say about a film that's so popular that it's already been talked to death? Nostalgia Critic: I mean, what am I supposed to do? Talk about all the tiny, really unimportant stuff that you never noticed in the past? (Just as he said that, the William Tell Overture plays as the title, "Top 11 Tiny Really Unimportant Stuff You Never Noticed in the Past!" appears) Nostalgia Critic (voiceover) Yes, we've all seen this film a ton of times, but the best movies are the ones you often have to watch over and over again in order to catch everything. And even though I'm sure there's more subtle touches throughout this film, these are the ones you most likely have missed. Not behind the scenes and not in pre-production, but right in front of you the whole time. Nostalgia Critic: And I'm here to count down the Top 11 today. Why Top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond. So, sit back and enjoy the Top 11 moments you never noticed in Ghostbusters. (Every time the countdown goes to a new transition, we're greeted by the Ghostbusters logo. The library track "Carioca Girl" by Gerhard Narholz (which is also sped up and high-pitched) is played throughout) Number 11 11. This Hand is Copping a Feel. (The scene in question has Dana Barrett being held down by demon hands on her chair) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 11: This hand is totally copping a feel. (An arrow points to the hand in question groping one of her breasts) I know a lot of people are distracted by the fact this is such a shit-your-pants scary scene, but look at that. It's totally manhandling her. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) There's even one scene where her boob totally pops out of her sweater. (The arrow changes to "almost" as the same demon hand nearly pulls her breast out) You see? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) I don't care if you turn her into a possessed demon of the night, but bad touch simply won't be tolerated. (Clip from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic: No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) You tell them, Sonic. Number 10 10. Stay Puft Appears Three Times. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 10: The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man actually appears three times in the movie. You all know the big finish, but he also appears in Dana Barrett's groceries (An arrow points to a marshmallow bag) and on the side of a billboard while the ghosts are released. Guess he just wanted to make his role bigger, cause clearly he wasn't big enough. Peter Venkman: Mother puss bucket. Number 9 9. Egon Looks Down at His Mark Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 9: Egon looks down at his mark during their commercial. This matches perfectly as Ray is clearly too into his role... Ray Stantz: Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) ...Peter could barely give a crap... Peter Venkman: Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) ...and Egon can't even manage to keep eye contact with the camera. Egon Spengler: Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Top it all off with these three awkward smiles, and you got an ad you'll never forget. Ghostbusters: We're ready to believe you! Number 8 8. Nobody is Checked by the EMT Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 8: Nobody is checked by the EMT. Except for Louis for some reason. It's understandable that after destroying a giant marshmallow man and crossing the streams that could've possibly resulted in (at the same time as Ray) total protonic reversal (normal) that some medical attention or doctor check-up would be required. And yet, Louis is the only one who seems to get it. Why? Dana Barrett was a dog, too. Louis Tully: I wanna go with them in the car! Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) No-no, he's right! How come he can't go with them in the car? There's no reason not to! Why does he get the special treatment by...not getting the special treatment? Well, let's just end with Dana and Peter giving an awkward kiss, to a loving kiss, to Peter showing off, making it an awkward kiss again. Carriage Driver: What an asshole. Number 7 7. Does This Line Sound Familiar? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 7: Does this line sound familiar? Peter Venkman: Go get her, Ray! Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Yeah, the joke is that Peter is speaking for them as a team and then sends in Ray to do the hard work, but does it possibly remind you of an earlier scene? Ray Stantz: Get her! (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler are chased out of the library by the Gray Lady) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Yep, the joke is suddenly made funnier when you realize this is all part of Peter's sweet revenge for getting their asses scared off earlier. Even down to using the exact same term, "Get her." Peter Venkman: (sarcastically) That oughta do it. Thanks very much, Ray. Number 6 6. How Do Poor People Afford Video Games? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 6: How do poor people afford video games? The Ghostbusters constantly talk about how they're tight for money in the first half of the movie. Well, if that's the case, where the hell did they get three arcade games from? Was Atari really so important that you couldn't live without it? Ray Stantz: This magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Well, at least we have the (poster of) "Big Trouble in Little China" pinball game. Or... whatever that is. Number 5 5. Egon Hand-Signals Peter Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 5: When figuring out the price for their first job, Egon signals Peter for how much it costs. Of course, when they start off, they claim they've done this a million times. Ray Stantz: We handle this kind of thing all the time. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) But when it comes to the numbers, they're still not sure what the protocol is. But they want to look more professional than they are, so they work off each other to figure out the exact amount. Peter Venkman: Now, for the entrapment, we're gonna (an arrow points to Egon briefly signaling to Peter with his four fingers) have to ask you for four big ones. $4,000 for that. But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast, (an arrow points to Egon signaling with his index finger) and that's only going to come to $1,000. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Sneaky. Number 4 4. Windex Solves Everyting Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 4: You remember the Ghostbusters burning up the cleaning woman's cart, but did you ever notice that she tried to put out the fire with Windex? Does that work? Maybe My Big Fat Greek Wedding was right. (clip from the aforementioned movie plays briefly) Number 3 3. Ron Jeremy, Carl Winslow and Ivan Reitman All Make Appearances Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 3: Ron Jeremy, Carl Winslow and Ivan Reitman all make appearances. Yep, right after the containment unit is shut down, one of the onlookers is, strangely enough, the famous porn star, Ron Jeremy. (an arrow points to Ron Jeremy's cameo) He doesn't seem to play a porn star in this, unless he was on his way to a shoot. However, Family Matters star, Reginald VelJohnson, does play a cop just like he did as Carl Winslow. Jail Guard: (played by Reginald VelJohnson) Okay, Ghostbusters! The mayor wants to see you guys. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) His appearance is brief, but, like most people, we like to think that his role here, his role in Family Matters, and his role in Die Hard were all the same guy, just undercover. Hey, maybe the kid he's shot in Die Hard was (picture of) Steve Urkel. Steve Urkel: (dubbed over by Doug) I am most wanted! (gunshot is heard) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) And yes, even the film's director was in this movie. For he did supply the voice for both Slimer and Zuul. Zuul: (inside Dana Barrett's body) There is no Dana, only Zuul. (clip of Slimer screaming is shown) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Well, to quote Peter... Peter Venkman: What a lovely singing voice you must have. Number 2 2. Day, Night, Then Day Again? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) Number 2: The climax starts out during the day, goes on to night, but then suddenly comes out day again. Okay. We can keep the movie a little bit of leeway in terms of how long the final battle took, but... eight hours? Even if you argue that Gozer made the sky dark, it still clears up to reveal stars after she's destroyed. The climax is at maximum 20 minutes long, but the movie is indicating that it took over maybe seven hours. By God, did it really take them that long to go up those stairs? Next time, try taking Ecto-2. (clip from Ecto-2 commercial) Peter: Yeah, we do more damage that way. Number 1 1. Walter Peck is 100% Right Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) And the Number 1 moment you never noticed in Ghostbusters is... Walter Peck is 100% right. I know I'm not the first person to say this, but Peck is totally justified in what he is doing. He may be one of the most enjoyably hateable characters in movie history, but what is he trying to do? He wants to examine their business because he thinks it's unstable. Peter turns him down because it is unstable; beyond belief! When they turn on the proton packs, they back away from 'em. (Egon turns on Ray's proton pack, and backs away from Ray) Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) They openly acknowledge they have never tested their equipment. Ray Stantz: You know, it just occurred to me, we really haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) And pretty much, every other scene indicates that none of their incredibly dangerous devices are up to date. Egon Spengler: There's something very important I forgot to tell you. Peter Venkman: How's the grid holdin' up? Egon Spengler: Not good. Egon Spengler: Turning it off would be like dropping a bomb in the city. Peter Venkman: Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back. Egon Spengler: Every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) This is a nuclear bomb waiting to go off! And granted, Peck is still dickless for turning off the containment unit, not knowing what it'll do, but how can something that dangerous that ends up destroying the city only have three people that know how to handle it? They didn't even bring their new crew member up to date. Egon Spengler: He shut off the protection grid. Ray Stantz: Oh, great. Winston Zeddemore: That's bad, isn't it? Nostalgia Critic: (voiceover) What the hell?! We're trusting these guys with the fate of our city? Yeah, Peck's a jerk, yeah, we love to hate him, but let's face it, as much of a douchebag as he is, these fuckers are much more dangerous. (The clip from the sequel is shown) Jason: (at birthday party) You guys are full of crap, and that's why you went out of business. Ray Stantz: Ungrateful little yuppie larvae. Nostalgia Critic: Now, of course, there's a lot more than just 11 little things that you never noticed in a movie this good, but I only have 11 slots. So, if there's anything you noticed that maybe the majority of people haven't, list in the comments below, and keep talking about one of the most talkable movies of all time. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (He gets up and walks away. The credits roll) Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Top 11 Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Countdown Lists Category:Transcripts Category:Editorials Category:Top 11 Moments You Never Noticed in... Category:What You Never Knew Category:Nostalgia Critic